Naughty Naughty/Part 3
Vanity gives a big gulp as he sees Smurfette writing on a piece of parchment the formula for Gargamel. Gargamel: No funny tricks, otherwise I will destroy the Naughties on my own. Gargamel follows the instructions Smurfette wrote and mixes a new recipe for making true Smurfs. He dips his dragon wand and stirs it. He ten aims his wand at the Naughties, transforming them into true Smurfs by giving them Smurf skin and making them come back to life. Gargamel: It worked! It worked! Hackus: Hackus blue! Hackus blue! Pretty blue! Pretty blue! Vexy: We’re Smurfs! You did it Smurfette! Gargamel: And now… Gargamel picks up Smurfette, Hackus, and Vexy and puts them in separate cages next to Glovey. Vexy: Father?! Gargamel: Silence Smurfs! I must thank you Smurfette. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have gotten this formula and all this essence. And now, I will rule the world! Bwa ha ha! Papa Smurf, vanity, Grouchy, and Clumsy all jump out to try and attack Gargamel. Gargamel turns quickly and zaps them all as he holds them with his magic and slams them all into separate cages. Gargamel: Nice try Papa Smurf! You’re too late. You only doomed yourself coming here to rescue Smurfette! Smurfette: you came to save me too? Papa Smurf: I could never abandon you. You are my daughter. All the Smurfs in my village are like my children. Gargamel: how touching, but it is now time to die. Glovey: So this is as far as we go huh… Smurfette, I’m sorry I failed you. Smurfette: No Glovey, I’m sorry. Papa Smurf: I hope my other little Smurfs don’t dare to come out here to find us. That would only endanger them. The thought of it just… Vanity: I’m never going to see my beautiful reflection ever again… Gargamel activates a swith that moves the cages around a big contraption that begins to slowly absorb the Smurfs’ essence. Glovey: Smurfette… Smurfette: Yes, Glovey… Glovey: I love you… Smurfette: I love you too, Glovey. Clumsy: Gah! It hurts! Hackus: Hackus don’t like this game! Goodbye world! Goodbye candy! Goodbye mud! Goodbye shooting star! Glovey: Shooting star?! Yes! Glovey begins to make his wish to try and transform. Papa Smurf: Thank Smurfness. Saved by a miracle. Vexy: What’s he doing? Smurfette: Watch. Glovey’s transformation makes more energy get absorbed, which makes the machine malfunction and break apart. The essence rapidly flows back to the Smurfs, making the cages break. Glovey lifts each Smurf at a time off their cages and let’s them escape. He then picks up the small wand from the ground and uses his star power to charge the small dragon wand. Gargamel returns to see the Smurfs escape and Glovey being the one with the wand and with the most energy surrounding him. Gargamel: You’re too late super Smurf being. I already have enough Smurf essence to rule everyone. Glovey: We’ll see about that. Gargamel puts all his Smurf essence into his big dragon wand while Glovey uses his star shooter inside the small wand. Both shake the wands to power them up and fire. Gargamel’s wand fires the essence around a big blue wave while Glovey releases a rainbow wave. Both collide with each other and make a big cloud of dust. Glovey: Nothing is working here… Wait. Glovey begins to recall that Gargamel never used a wand like that before. Glovey grabs his own wand and breaks it. This makes Gargamel get weak. He lowers to the ground and tries to zap Glovey. Glovey uses his tornado spin to send the Smurf essence around the place and forms an essence vortex, which hits Gargamel, making him turn into essence and get sucked in to the dragon wand. The wand falls onto the ground. Glovey picks up the wand and meets with the Smurfs outside. As soon as he exits, the hovel begins to diminish and eventually, disappear as if it was never there. Papa Smurf: Well done, Glovey. What do you propose to do with that wand? It’s an awful thing to be carrying around. Glovey: The dark wizard is sealed inside of it in the form of essence. If we somehow zap Gargamel back in the village prison, he may become one again. We may actually find out the path he chooses. I don’t think we have enough time though. This thing is vibrating like crazy… Papa Smurf: We’ll need these then. These crystals will allow us to get back to the village a lot quicker. If only we had more to fill you and the Naughties. Glovey uses his star shooter to break the crystals into more. Vanity: I say, good thinking Glovey! The Smurfs are then teleported back to the village with the crystals. Everyone greets Smurfette again and bestow upon her the party that she was waiting for. Smurfette: I’m sorry that I doubted everyone. I want you all to meet my sister Vexy and my brother Hackus. Vexy, Hackus, the Smurfs are your brothers too. Everyone cheers for the new Smurfs and for the return of Smurfette. Glovey and Papa Smurf return to the prison to see the true Gargamel. Gargamel: What is this? Glovey zaps Gargamel, returning his other half back into his body. Gargamel looks the same. Papa Smurf: How do you feel? Gargamel: Are you insane?! What was that for?! Glovey: I sense no changes Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: I understand, Glovey. Like our dear Smurfette, she was once evil. But as she lived with us, she became good and the same goes with Gargamel. Glovey: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Gargamel: Does this mean I can come out of prison? Papa Smurf: I’m afraid not Gargamel. You still have your debt to pay. Not to worry though. We Smurfs get to live a long time. Gargamel: Gah! Glovey and Papa Smurf exit the prison and re-unite with the Smurfs for Smurfette’s party. Everyone is seen giving Smurfette a present. Everyone finally waits at the Smurf Theatre for the performances to begin. Glovey gets on the stage in his regular performing suit again as he finishes his new song and dance routine for Smurfette. Glovey: You know I’m Bad, I’m Bad. you know it. you know I’m bad! Whooo! And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you one again… ow! Who’s bad? THE END Category:Naughty Naughty chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles